


Interrupting My Workout

by swords_scripts



Category: GWASappic, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Brat, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Going for Round Two, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Other, Pinning You Down, Riding me, Spanking, fitness, strapless strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You are working out at home and the listener is your girlfriend. She starts watching you, and then teasing you. Then you get out the strapless...Gender/Inclusion notes: The reader uses a strapless strapon. The listener gets called "baby". No-one's appearance is described. You're welcome to adapt a version for different genitalia, but I'm leaving it to you to write what would be euphoric for you.
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 18





	Interrupting My Workout

[counting reps, grunting, exertion] FIVE…

SIX…

SEVEN… c’mon…

EIGHT!

[sighs of relief, panting]

[surprised] Oh! [flirty, affectionate] How long have you been standing there? I thought you had a meeting?

It got cancelled? Oh nice, lucky you.

Cheeky! Enjoying the view then?

[indignant] It was warm! Do _you_ always keep your shirt on to work out? It’s comfier this way!

Oi! Anyway, I have to get back to it. Can’t rest for too long! I only have one more set though, hang on.

[uncertain/shy] Yeah… you can keep watching. Er, if you want.

Right, I gotta start, don’t distract me.

[exertion again] ONE…

TWO… [laughs] are you getting warm too?

THREE… I see I’ve started a trend

FOUR… I can see you, you know?

FIVE… what are you up to?

SIX… [aroused] fuck… I said don’t distract me

SEVEN… that _is_ distracting

EIGHT! [panting]

Right! C’mere you!

[kissing, giggles]

You think you can come in here [kissing] distracting me [kissing] by showing off like that?

Hey! I wasn’t showing off! I was working out! It’s good for me! I don’t do everything for your benefit.

[frustrated playful growl] Argh!

Bedroom. Now.

Don’t think you can get me worked up like that and not face consequences. Get on that bed!

[grunt][optional sfx: bedsprings]

[making out]

[playful, looking for permission] If you’re gonna wriggle like that I might have to hold you down…

Uh-huh, let me grab these wrists…

[making out]

Not so cheeky now eh? Who’s in charge?

Good.

[making out]

Now I’m gonna kiss your cheeks… [kiss] your ear… [kiss, giggles] your jaw… [kiss] your neck… [kiss]

Mmm, feels good? Good.

Then I can kiss down to your nipples… [kisses]

[moans, hums with your mouth full] You like that…?

Maybe bite them a little… [moans]

Mmm, those are some nice sounds.

Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. I really want to fuck you.

Yeah? You’d like that?

Shall I use a strap? Yeah?

[optional sfx: drawer sound] I’m getting the double-ender cos [accusatory] _somebody_ has got me really worked up.

Juuuust lemme get the short end into me. [laughs] However turned on I am it’s still really tight… [humming, concentration]

[gasps]

[big moans as it goes in] Oh fuck! [moans from here on, especially whenever you move around]

[laughing] As soon as it’s in I can’t help playing with it. [moans] Fuck, it feels so good! Hang on, lemme strap it up or the little fucker’ll fall out again.

Ok. You ready? [laughing] That’s it, roll over for me. I know you like it from behind. Me too, I love being able to grab that beautiful ass and totally let loose…

Ready for me to put it in? Oh wow! [laughs] What a view! [moans] You know I can’t wait any longer. Here we go…

[appreciative moans as it goes in] Theeere we go. [moans] Feels ok? Good.

[thrusting, grunts, moans become rhythmic]

This what you wanted when you came in to disturb me?

…to distract me?

…to tease me?

Yeah, you wanted me to fuck you?

Like this? You wanted to be bent over for me, moaning into the mattress?

Harder? Oh really? Yeah, I can do harder?

[rhythm gets harder]

Oh fuck… Oh God… [moans etc] Fuck, that feels good!

How about I spank you? A little sharp cherry on top of that big, heavy, full feeling? You’d like that?

Yeah?

[spank]

[moan] Is that good? [moans]

[spank] Oh fuck…

[spank] [laughing] You’re so hot…

Haha was that a scream? Fuck!

Yeah, scream for me. [grunts] Fuck! C’mon!

[just moans and grunts for a bit as you’re beyond speaking]

You close?

Yeah, I am. [gritted teeth] I can hold on…

[slow breathing and gritted teeth as you try not to come]

Fuck, you’re so hot… I love fucking you…

[spank] [laughing] Oh God…

You’re gonna make me come so hard.

Yeah?

[encouraging build-up] Yeah? Uh-huh? Yeah? That’s it. C’mon…

[listener comes] Oh thank God!

[desperate orgasm]

[panting, giggling]

Fuck, c’mere!

[kissing]

That what you wanted, huh?

Well you weren’t very subtle…

[panting]

“Did you wear me out”? I was worn out when we started!

You still have energy? Did I not fuck you hard enough?

I should hope so! Well, how about you go on top this time?

[smiling] Alright, get on. There you go, just sliiiide onto it… [moans]

Mmm, that feel good?

That’s it, grind on me. Fuck, you really are still hungry for it!

[moan] I love watching you touch yourself like that! It’s so hot.

That’s it, play with your nipples… You wanted to put on a show for me, now’s your chance.

Oh fuck, Baby…

Yeah, I’m gonna touch myself too. How could I not, with that view? 

It doesn’t hit my spots at this angle [grunt] but it’s still filling me up…

That’s it… Ride me…

Oh my God, you’re so beautiful.

Mmm, that’s it! Oh fuck.

Yeah, come for me again! Make yourself come on my strap! 

Oh my God you’re so sexy!

[improv her orgasm]

[kissing] Wow!

Yeah I want to come again too… I’m gonna kneel up and jerk it.

I can lean on you? Mmm [kisses] thanks…

[moans, grunts]

[improv orgasm]

Fuck!

Mmm, c’mere!

[kissing]

C’mon, get in!

Yeah, sticky cuddles, I don’t care!

Hang on, let me take this out…

[gasps, soft screams]

Right. Now c’mere! Get in! There we go.

[kisses]

[snuggling sounds]


End file.
